During the lifetime of a patient, it may be necessary to perform a joint replacement procedure on the patient as a result of, for example, disease or trauma. The joint replacement procedure may involve the use of a prosthetic assembly which is implanted into one of the patient's bones. In the case of a hip replacement procedure, a prosthetic hip assembly is implanted into the patient's hip joint. Such a prosthetic hip assembly typically includes a spherically-shaped head component which bears against the patient's natural or prosthetic acetabulum, along with an femoral stem component which is implanted in the patient's femur. In some designs, a proximal end of the femoral stem component is inserted into the femoral head component to couple the components to each other.